


Inadaptés

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [10]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Prequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] [Repost] Le monde en général et le Sanctuaire en particulier ont depuis longtemps cessé de croire aux dieux. Mais dans l'esprit malade de certains, ces êtres divins perdurent, et leurs conflits avec. <b>Ecrit par: Black Dragon</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Inadaptés

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Black Dragon
> 
> Timeline: préquelle. Se déroule en août 1993, soit 10 ans avant le début d'UDC.

 

_ 20 août 1993, Sanctuaire d’Athéna… _

 

Le soleil commençait à décliner, recouvrant de teintes rougeoyantes le paysage du Sanctuaire.

En le regardant depuis son sommet, là où se dressait le Palais traditionnellement occupé par le Grand Pope, le Domaine Sacré apparaissait comme une petite maquette.

De la fumée noire s'élevait de quelques endroits, témoignage de la violence des combats qui avaient eu lieu lors des deux dernières journées.

Ici et là, des gardes et chevaliers, rendus minuscules par la distance, allaient et venaient, certains se rendant sur les lieux des incendies pour les maîtriser, d'autres allant porter assistance aux blessés.

Si la bataille avait prélevé un lourd tribut, le Sanctuaire était une nouvelle fois victorieux et ce sentiment de devoir accompli permettait à la déesse Athéna de relativiser les pertes subies.

La déesse elle-même avait été marquée par les combats. Sa longue chevelure était sale et emmêlée, et sa fatigue se manifestait sous la forme de cernes profonds. Son armure divine portait des marques d'impacts, et quelques traces de sang maculaient par endroits l'alliage doré d'orichalque. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas l'ichor de la déesse, mais celui de son frère et ennemi, Arès, dieu de la Guerre et chef des légions de Berserkers.

Ces quelques traces rouges sur son armure étaient cependant finalement discrètes au regard du reste de son équipement. Le sceptre de la déesse, qu'elle avait utilisé pour empaler son adversaire, et son bouclier, qui gisait quelques mètres plus loin et dont elle s'était servi pour finalement décapiter Arès, étaient en effet quant à eux presque entièrement recouverts du précieux fluide divin.

Une nouvelle divinité maléfique avait été défaite en cette journée, pourtant la déesse aux yeux pers n'ignorait pas que les batailles seraient encore nombreuses avant que la Paix et la Justice ne règnent enfin définitivement sur Terre. Mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur ses chevaliers pour la seconder fidèlement.

Comme pour illustrer ses pensées, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître Seiya de Pégase, le plus grand héros que la Terre avait jamais porté.

Il vint se placer à côté d'elle. Comme celle de sa maîtresse, l'armure divine du chevalier était légèrement endommagée. Chaque fissure dans le métal était un souvenir laissé par Phobos et Deimos, les fils d'Arès qu'il avait vaincus en combat singulier. Les deux maîtres des légions de Berserkers avaient ainsi rejoint la longue liste des divinités victimes du tueur de dieu.

— Ce qui reste des troupes ennemies est en déroute, dit Seiya. La Première Légion, celle de Phobos, est totalement anéantie. Quelques Berserkers de la Seconde Légion ont réussi à fuir, mais il s'agit généralement des plus bas grades, et un groupe de chevaliers d'argent est lancé à leur poursuite.

— C'est inutile. Sans chefs, ils ne représentent plus de danger.

— Très bien, j'ordonnerai d'arrêter les traques.

La déesse se tourna vers le mortel et passa sa main libre sur une longue crevasse qui parcourait le plastron de l'armure de part et d’autre.

— J'ai senti tes combats à distance. Ce coup-ci n'est pas passé loin, dit-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

— Phobos, répondit simplement le chevalier. Il m'a donné plus de fil à retordre que son frère. Mais même lui n'a pas pu résister à ma Pluie de Comètes.

— Tu aurais dû prendre des chevaliers avec toi pour t'assister, dit-elle. Imagine s'il avait transpercé ton armure...

— De simples chevaliers, même d'or, m'auraient plus gêné qu'autre chose.

— Je n'aimerais pas que tu sois à nouveau blessé comme tu l'avais été par Hadès.

— Je ne peux pas penser à ce genre de choses, si je veux faire mon devoir. Et, après tout, tu aurais aussi pu être blessée par Arès.

Elle sembla ignorer cette dernière remarque, laissa tomber son sceptre, et l'enlaça tendrement.

— J'ai eu peur de te perdre à nouveau, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Leur baiser passionné dura un long moment.

— Je ne te laisserai plus jamais, répondit-il finalement d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau long baiser, mais furent dérangés par des bruits de pas qui venaient vers eux. Ils se séparèrent et firent face aux nouveaux venus.

— Shiryu ? S'étonna Seiya en découvrant son vieil ami. Je te croyais en mission dans le Tartare ?

L'élève de Dôkho de la Balance était également revêtu de son armure divine, bien que la splendeur de cette dernière restât inférieure à celle de Pégase, qui était la protection de l'Elu. Le Dragon était accompagné par Mü du Bélier.

— Mü ? s'écria Athéna. Mais c'est impossible, tu es mort avec les autres chevaliers d'or lors de la bataille des Enfers devant le Mur des Lamentations ! Tu as sacrifié ta vie avec les autres dans l'explosion qui a suivi le moment où vous avez recréé le rayonnement du Soleil !

Shiryu et Mü se regardèrent un instant, avant que le premier ne reprenne la parole.

— C'est justement pour cela que je suis revenu de ma mission. Alors que j'arpentais le Tartare, j'ai découvert que les chevaliers d'or avaient en fait survécu.

— En effet, reprit Mü. Le cosmos que nous avions déployé avec mes compagnons a créé une bulle de protection, qui nous a permis de survivre. L'explosion n'a fait que nous expédier au Tartare.

— Quelle grande nouvelle ! s'exclama Seiya. Où sont tes compagnons ?

Shiryu et Mü se consultèrent du regard de nouveau avant de répondre.

— La plupart sont repartis immédiatement à la guerre contre nos ennemis, répondit le Bélier.

— Comment ? fit Saori. Ils auraient attaqué le repère de Cronos ?

— Oui, et c'est là l'autre grand nouvelle, poursuivit Shiryu.

— Les batailles sont terminées, Cronos est vaincu, acheva Mü.

— Non, c'est impossible, comment auraient-ils vaincu le chef des Titans sans armure divine, et surtout sans la Faux du Destin ?

— Nos pouvoirs ont été renforcés dans le Tartare, expliqua Mü.

— Et nous avons pu utiliser l'Egide de Zeus contre Cronos, appuya Shiryu.

— Les batailles sont terminées, tous les ennemis sont vaincus, dit Mü. Il est temps pour vous de vous reposer, à présent.

Athéna et Seiya se consultèrent du regard un moment, apparemment ébranlés par ces nouvelles.

— Ouranos, dit-elle finalement d'un ton hésitant.

— Oui, il reste Ouranos, reprit Seiya d'un ton décidé. C'est lui la véritable cause derrière tout ce qui s'est passé.

Mü et Shiryu parurent hésiter un moment, avant que le premier ne prenne finalement la parole.

— Très bien, nous allons prévenir nos compagnons de ce nouvel objectif et rassembler les chevaliers d'or.

— Merci, fit Athéna. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau compter sur vous. Mais l'heure des réjouissances et retrouvailles ne viendra qu'après cette ultime victoire.

Le Bélier et le Dragon s'inclinèrent puis quittèrent les lieux.

Pégase et sa déesse se tournèrent de nouveau vers le paysage du Sanctuaire, se préparant à la future bataille.

 

_ 20 août 1993, Centre de la Fondation Kido… _

 

— D'accord, vous m'avez convaincu, dit Saga. Ils sont fous à lier. Mais maintenant, il va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi vous ne les avez pas tués quand je l'ai ordonné, et pourquoi je ne devrais pas le faire moi-même tout de suite.

Le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire se tenait devant une grande vitre sans tain. Cela lui permettait d'observer sans être vu une petite cellule dont les murs étaient en partie capitonnés.

Saori Kido et Seiya se tenaient au centre de la pièce. Vêtus de blouses blanches et de camisoles de force dont les liens avaient été desserrés, ils avaient tous les deux une mine épouvantable. Leurs cheveux étaient sales, leurs yeux hagards et ils avaient tous deux des traces de bave aux commissures de leur lèvres. Diverses tâches suspectes sur leurs habits laissaient planer les plus grands doutes sur leur hygiène. Mü et Shiryu s'éloignaient d'eux avec une mine déçue et allaient vers la porte. Seiya et Saori semblaient déjà avoir totalement oublié leur présence. Ils marmonnaient des phrases inintelligibles et fixaient un mur nu comme s'il s'agissait d'un paysage.

— Les tuer ? Releva finalement Rachel. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils représentent encore un danger ?

— Ils ont tué un de mes chevaliers, répliqua simplement le chevalier des Gémeaux.

— Les calmants qu'ils prennent régulièrement les empêchent d'utiliser leur cosmos de façon offensive, intervint la troisième personne présente.

Il s'agissait de Asamori Hakase, chef de la recherche de la Fondation Kido, qui avait la charge des deux malades.

— En outre, ils n'ont jamais plus essayé de l'utiliser depuis leur défaite, poursuivit-il.

— C'est vrai, appuya Mü qui venait de passer la porte avec Shiryu et de les rejoindre. Pour autant que nous puissions en juger, ils sont trop détachés du monde réel pour représenter une menace pour qui que ce soit.

Saga haussa les épaules, et regarda avec un oeil en coin Shiryu aller se placer à côté de Rachel, puis saisir une de ses mains. Cette marque d'affection entre son ancienne amante et le Dragon lui fit détourner les yeux.

— Très bien, je vous laisse une chance de m'expliquer simplement quel est leur problème. Déjà, vous me dites qu'ils ne peuvent plus se servir de leurs cosmos, mais comment se fait-il qu'ils en disposent à la base ?

— Cela est facilement explicable dans le cas de Seiya, répondit Shiryu.

Saga lui jeta un regard mauvais, faisant bien comprendre qu'il aurait préféré que quelqu'un d'autre réponde.

— Seiya était à l'orphelinat Kido avec moi et les autres, poursuivit malgré tout le Dragon. Il s'est entraîné au sein même du Sanctuaire.

— Je le sais, évidemment. Mais il n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre cosmos au cours de ses années sur le Domaine Sacré, et avait été vaincu facilement en quart de finale du tournoi d'attribution du titre de chevalier Pégase par le futur vainqueur, Cassios.

— Certes, mais il a malgré tout eu un entraînement de chevalier, intervint Mü. Il a pu le reprendre, même après la mort de son maître, Marine de l'Aigle, et finir par atteindre la maîtrise du cosmos.

— Admettons, mais elle ? fit le Pope en désignant Saori.

— Nous savons qu'il y a eu un pourcentage d'acquisition du cosmos totalement exceptionnel dans la population d’enfants rassemblés à l'orphelinat Kido voici une vingtaine d'années. Une telle concentration défie toutes les statistiques. Je l'avais relevé dans un rapport que m'avait demandé... ton prédécesseur... sur le sujet.

 

Un ange passa à l'évocation de la façon dont Saga avait pris la place de Shion du Bélier, le maître de Mü. L’Atlante avait parlé d’une voix monocorde en s’adressant à l’assassin de son mentor, faisant preuve d’un froid professionnalisme.

 

— L'une des raisons possibles que j'avais avancée à ce phénomène était un lien familial entre les orphelins, reprit finalement Mü. Les prédispositions héréditaires au cosmos sont bien connues, vos familles en sont le meilleur exemple.

Il regarde tour à tour Rachel et Saga pour appuyer cet argument.

— Si le lien familial entre tous ces enfants remontaient en fait à Mitsumasa Kido, le grand-père de Saori, alors cela pourrait expliquer qu'elle avait aussi un fort potentiel.

— C'est ridicule ! Intervint Shiryu. Nous aurions été frères et soeurs sans le savoir ?

— Ou demi-frère et demi-soeur. Ou cousin et cousine. Et je rappelle que cela n'est qu'une hypothèse.

— Qui pourrait se vérifier par des tests très simples, intervint Asamori Hakase.

— Je ne m'y prêterai pas, coupa Shiryu. Si certains ont réussi, Kido a gâché la vie de beaucoup des enfants qu'il a envoyés conquérir des titres de chevaliers par lubie personnelle. A commencer par Seiya. Cela serait encore pire si nous avions été en fait ses descendants. Si j'ai un lien avec lui, je préfère ne pas le savoir.

— N'oublions pas que Madame Saori pourrait également être un enfant adopté, intervint Asamori Hakase.

— Peu m'importe, ces questions m'ennuient, coupa Saga d'un ton définitif. Même si elle avait le potentiel, comment l'a-t-elle développé ?

— Avec Seiya, nous en sommes certains, dit Shiryu. Il était revenu au Japon complètement brisé par son échec. Il n'arrivait pas à se trouver de rôle ou de but à sa vie. Il est retourné à l'orphelinat et a retrouvé Saori. Je le sais, je les y ai vus.

— Nous pensons ensuite qu'ils ont tous les deux été témoins d'un des combats entre chevaliers de bronze et d'argent ayant eu lieu pendant la période de... troubles... ayant suivi le changement de régime.

 

Là encore un ange passa à l'évocation du soulèvement du groupe mené par Shiryu consécutif à la prise de pouvoir de Saga.

 

— Tu veux dire les troubles à l'issue desquels j'ai bien failli pulvériser notre ami mangeur de riz ? lança le Pope en regardant Shiryu.

Celui-ci fit mine de bouger, mais Rachel le retint.

— Saga, je ne suis pas sûre que ce genre de choses fassent avancer le débat, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

— Bref... répondit-il. Je ne vois cependant pas ce que le fait qu'ils aient été témoins d'un combat vient faire là-dedans.

— Pour Seiya, cela a pu augmenter sa frustration de ne pas être devenu lui-même chevalier, dit Mü. Mais je pense que l'impact a surtout dû être important sur Saori.

— Comment ça ?

— Là encore, je suggère que tu lises mes rapports, dit Mü

— Pas d'impertinence Mü, dit Saga d'un ton menaçant.

— Je dis simplement que tu as accès à ces informations. L'impact des manifestations de cosmos sur des humains ordinaires est à présent bien documenté et connu. Mis face aux capacités surhumaines dont le cosmos nous dote, un esprit fragile peut subir un important traumatisme qui se manifeste par un sentiment d'inutilité et d'obsolescence.

— "Si de tels êtres existent, à quoi est-ce que je sers, moi ?" dit Rachel.

— Exactement, confirma Mü. Notre hypothèse est que Saori a voulu comprendre d'où venaient ces pouvoirs, et que Seiya a accepté d'essayer de lui apprendre ce qu'il savait.

— Elle a également mobilisé une bonne partie des ressources de la Fondation pour en apprendre davantage, intervint Asamori Hakase. J'ai participé aux recherches, et j'ai par exemple découvert le lien que la légende établit entre la déesse Athéna et le Sanctuaire primitif.

— Seiya a donc entraîné Saori et celle-ci a réussi à maîtriser un cosmos relativement rapidement, de même que Seiya lui-même. Nous pensons que c'est à cet instant que leurs troubles se sont réellement manifestés. Ils se sont mis à croire que le fait que Saori développe facilement un sixième sens, et que Seiya y parvienne aussi à son contact alors qu'il en avait été incapable précédemment, signifiait qu'elle était en fait la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna et que son influence bénéfique avait permis à Seiya de repousser ses limites.

— Et donc que le Sanctuaire, qui avait dans leur esprit rejeté la déesse, était une imposture, dit Shiryu. Nous pensons que leur objectif ultime était de t'éliminer, Saga, et de renverser l'usurpateur.

— Ah, ces deux loques voulaient me tuer ? Dans une autre vie, peut-être ! Mais si j'étais leur objectif, pourquoi ont-ils tué Cassios ?

— Il le percevait également comme un usurpateur, un "Pégase Noir" qui avait volé la place légitime de Seiya, expliqua Mü.

— Comment sont-ils arrivés à le vaincre, d'ailleurs ?

— Leurs cosmos fonctionnent de concert, se renforçant l'un l'autre. En outre, on dit que la ferveur que met un chevalier à combattre pour une cause juste renforce sa puissance. Même si elle est créée par leur état psychologique, ils sont persuadés que la cause qu'ils défendent est juste, ce qui les rend redoutables. Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga et les autres ont eu beaucoup du mal à les maîtriser sans les blesser gravement. Et depuis leur défaite, ils ont complètement basculé. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas intégrer l'échec dans leur fantasmagorie commune, ils se sont créés un univers où tout se passe comme ils le souhaitent et où ils sont des héros enchaînant les batailles victorieuses. Leurs esprits sont connectés en permanence, et ils construisent à deux ce monde parfait, chacun renforçant la psychose de l'autre.

— Pourtant, vous êtes parvenus à leur parler tout à l'heure, observa Saga.

— Il est possible de communiquer avec eux tant que l'on accepte d'entrer dans leur jeu. Tout à l'heure, ils ont dit qu'ils me pensaient mort, mais dès que j'ai présenté une pseudo explication à ma présence, ils l'ont acceptée sans sourciller. Ils sont capables de suspendre leur incrédulité et d'accepter n'importe quelle fadaise ou incohérence, tant que cela ne remet pas en cause leur univers.

— Ils ont accepté le fait que tu avais vaincu Cronos, intervint Rachel. Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit que vous aviez aussi vaincu cet Ouranos ?

— Ils auraient probablement inventé un autre adversaire. C'est ce qu'ils font en permanence : se créer de nouveaux adversaires imaginaires, à chaque fois plus puissants que les précédents. C’est un cycle sans fin. Si j'avais continué à dire que j'avais vaincu tous leurs ennemis, ils auraient fini par se refermer sur eux-mêmes et nous n'aurions sans doute plus pu leur parler pendant des semaines.

— Pourquoi ne pas les séparer ? demanda Rachel. Si c'est un lien mental établi par leur cosmos qui leur permet de créer cet univers fictif à eux deux, s'ils sont séparés le lien ne pourrait-il pas se rompre ?

— Nous avons déjà essayé, intervint Asamori Hakase. Mais il semble que leur lien ne s'affaiblisse pas avec la distance.

— Je pense qu'ils disposent d'une connexion mentale équivalente à celui qui te lie à Kanon, dit Mü en regardant Saga.

— Liait, corrigea celui-ci d'une voix froide.

— J'ai d'ailleurs une hypothèse à ce sujet, poursuivit Mü. J'ai trouvé dans les archives du Sanctuaire des références à un "Surmonde", une dimension mentale où des esprits peuvent se rencontrer et converser sans restriction d'aucune sorte. Même si la description de leur cas paraît légèrement différente de ce que j’ai trouvé dans la littérature, il y a peut-être un lien.

 

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent où chacun réfléchit à cette notion.

 

— Hum, toi qui te plains que je ne lis jamais tes rapports, je serais très curieux d'en lire un sur le sujet, dit finalement Saga. A part ça, j'ai à présent compris comment ils sont devenus ces déchets. Ce sont des ratés, qui n'ont pas leur place dans notre monde, je l'ai bien saisi. Mais ils ont quand même tué un de mes chevaliers et avaient les mêmes projets à mon encontre. Pourquoi prendrais-je le risque de ne pas les tuer maintenant ?

— Le grand Saga des Gémeaux aurait-il peur ? releva Shiryu.

Rachel lui lança un regard torve.

— Évidemment que non, répliqua Saga. Comme je l'ai dit, la seule chose qui me préoccupe, c'est la sécurité de mes chevaliers. Mais d'ailleurs, si tu es si sûr que ça qu'ils ne représentent aucun danger, je peux te proposer quelque chose.

— Quoi donc ?

— Il y a quelques années, ta femme s'est portée garante sur sa vie du fait que tes compagnons et toi ne causeriez plus de problème. C'est d'ailleurs la seule raison qui fait que tu peux te tenir face à moi avec arrogance aujourd'hui malgré l'écart titanesque de nos forces.

— Saga... commença Rachel, mais le Dragon lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir.

— Je peux t'offrir le même type d'accord, poursuivit le Pope. Tu peux te porter garant sur ta misérable vie qu'ils ne me causeront plus jamais le moindre souci. Mais si jamais tu te trompes tu en paieras le prix. Et j'avoue que, dans ces conditions, je relativiserais même la perte d'un de mes chevaliers devant le plaisir que je prendrais à te faire respecter tes engagements.

— Il y a aussi une raison pour toi de les épargner, tenta d'intervenir Mü en s'adressant à Saga. Tu veux des informations sur le Surmonde, et ils pourraient être un objet d'étude intéressant sur le sujet.

Mais l'intervention du Bélier sembla être totalement ignorée par les Gémeaux et le Dragon.

— Très bien, j'accepte dit finalement le second.

— Parfait, ces deux débris deviennent alors officiellement votre problème. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler à part comme "objet d'étude" pour notre ami.

Le Grand Pope se tourna vers la vitre sans tain et observa une dernière fois Seiya et Saori. Ils n'avaient pas bougé, toujours plongés dans leur réalité déformée.

— Mais si vous voulez mon avis, vous perdez votre temps avec ces deux-là...

Il partit sans se retourner.

 

 

 


End file.
